Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to energy efficient quality of service (QoS) aware communication over multiple air-links.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems. The systems can conform to specifications of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as, for example, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard in order to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UE). Each UE may communicate with a base station (BS) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from the BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to the BSs. Communications between UEs and BSs may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, single-input multiple-output (SIMO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or BSs with other BSs) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Current mobile handsets and laptops support short distance wireless communication using 802.11a/b/g/n. Emerging handsets and laptops will need to support very high speed data transfer at very short distances using energy efficient methods. Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a wireless personal area network (WPAN) technology that can be used at low energy levels for short-range high-bandwidth communications. IEEE 802.11 is a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology for longer range transmissions. UWB WPAN modems may be used for various high-speed, short-range applications, such as high speed storage syncing between a laptop and a handset and streaming high-definition (HD) video from a handset to a display. IEEE 802.11 WLAN modems may be used in other longer-range applications, such as browsing the Internet.